


Between The Lines

by YennaWang



Series: DJ Play That Song! [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, College, Elementary School, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Humor, Middle School, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passing notes was their thing and it'd be their thing until the end of time. Be it hidden in pens, thrown across rooms, or slipped straight into the other's hand. It would continue to be theirs as long as they were together.</p><p>DJ PLAY THAT SONG!<br/>"All along, you were here to stay. Never noticed, till you said I love you on a paper plane. You said I love you on a paper plane."<br/>-Paper Plane by Lucy Shwartz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between The Lines

Life’s weird. As years go by some things change and some things stay the same. What we found important one day, may be insignificant the next. We find ourselves. We learn about our own identities and become who we are. Even if this means going against social norms or others’ expectations. As all of this happens, the people in our lives change. We may lose a family member. We may lose friends. But sometimes certain people stay with us forever.

 

**Third Grade**

To call Korra popular would be an understatement. She was the most well-known third grader at school, but not for the reasons that would be expected. Sure she was athletic, sure she was smart, but what made her stand out was her open mindedness for someone her age. She was nice to everyone, no matter how they looked or their backgrounds.

She was so popular in her class, that when people put down the top three people they’d like to sit next to, she was the most requested person. Even with all of this popularity she was still Korra. She didn’t let this get to her and she just went on with her life as usual. She said hi to everyone, she played with everyone, she helped everyone.

And that’s the exact reason why when a new student from the Fire Nation moved to Republic City, she was chosen to help the student out. She was chosen to show her around and become, hopefully, her first friend in the new city.

* * *

A warm and welcoming smile was the first thing that Asami noticed of the girl standing next to the teacher. She also noticed that she was a smidge shorter than the dark skinned girl with bright eyes.

“Korra, this is Asami. She’s new and we’d like you to show her around,” introduced Mrs. Beifong.

“Hi,” greeted Korra with a big wave that complimented her big personality.

Asami on the other hand, smiled shyly and made a small motion with her hand. “Hi,” she said quietly.

* * *

Korra sighed as she looked over to the side of the soccer field. As the majority of the kids played soccer for recess, Asami sat reading a book. She was quiet, shy, and definitely very smart. Even though Korra tried to get her to talk more, she just couldn’t get the girl to say more than a couple of words. Korra hoped that after some time at the school, she’d get the girl to open up.

Korra glanced around the field, deciding that she’d go see if Asami wanted to play. She jogged away towards her and plopped down onto the grass. She leaned her head forward to look at the cover of the book that kept Asami’s attention.

“Engineering?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. Who reads a book about engineering when they’re eight years old?

“Mhmm,” hummed Asami.

“You want to play soccer instead of reading? It’s fun.”

“No thanks.”

Korra pouted as Asami kept her nose in the book. “Uh okay.” Korra got up from the grass and looked down at the long haired Fire Nation girl. “If you change your mind… you can join my team.” She then jogged off, not knowing that curious green eyes followed her.

 

**Fourth Grade**

Korra looked around the classroom, making sure that no one was watching her. She folded the little piece of ripped paper and flicked it across the desks that were connected. Asami’s hand snatched it up and she unfolded it in her lap.

_Chicken nuggets for lunch today :)_

Asami looked up at Korra who had a huge lopsided grin over her face. Asami jotted a new note and balled it up. She then rolled it towards Korra.

_Food food food food. Is that all you think of?_

Korra chuckled as she looked at her best friend. As Asami got acclimated to her new surroundings last year, she and Korra had grown close. Asami was quiet and calm, while Korra was an outgoing bundle of energy. Somehow the two got along perfectly, in many ways complimenting one another.

Passing notes had become a norm for them. Always on edge, hoping not to get caught. Because obviously, if they get caught it’s the end of the world. Even if the note is just talking about lunch or what they’d play during recess.

 

**Fifth Grade**

Korra chuckled as she wrote a note on the little scrap paper. Mr. Zaheer was known to always read a note aloud if he confiscated one, but Korra had a plan. In her little ten year old brain, she thought she was a genius.

She threw a piece of paper at Asami’s back to get her to turn around.

“What,” mouthed Asami silently with a glare.

“Watch this,” mouthed Korra back.

Korra waited until she saw Mr. Zaheer look towards their way and shoved the note towards Asami. Asami glanced around nervously and tried to push the note back to Korra, but was too late.

“What do we have here?” asked Mr. Zaheer as he snatched the note from Korra’s hand. He walked back to the front of the class and unfolded the note. His expression was serious as he began to read aloud. “Thank you students. Today I’m very tired, so class is dismissed. You may all go home now.”

He crumpled the note up and threw it into the trashcan near the front of the room. All of the students were laughing and shooting thumbs ups towards Korra. Korra bowed as she took in the praise of her classmates.

“Very funny,” muttered Mr. Zaheer. “If only you put the same effort into school work as you do trying to get people to laugh.”

Korra swallowed the lump in her throat and her posture evidently changed. She slumped in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. She sat in silence for a good while, before she noticed a piece of paper flutter over Asami’s shoulder and onto her desk. She glanced around, making one-hundred-percent sure that Mr. Zaheer was preoccupied. She flipped over the note and instantly smiled.

_He’s mean. I thought it was funny and so did the rest of the class._

 

**Sixth Grade**

_I think I like Mako_

Asami reread the note and giggled as she passed it to Korra.

Korra was quick to send a note back to her. _Really?!?_

_Yeah. He’s cute_

_He’s a bully -_-_

Asami gave her best friend a look as she jotted down a reply. _No he’s not. He’s nice to me._

_Because he likes you_

_Wait really?!?!? OMG!!!!_

_Bolin told me_

Asami looked towards the seat next to Korra and smiled. She ripped a new page out of her notebook. “Pass this to Mako,” she whispered.

Korra rolled her eyes as she passed the folded paper to Mako. She was curious of what her friend wrote, but decided it was best to not peek.

Mako raised an eyebrow, but still took the note from Korra. He glanced at it and his expression was unreadable as he did something on the piece of paper. He then handed it back to Korra, who passed it to Asami.

Asami opened the note slowly and grinned. She quickly wrote a note to Korra and motioned for her to open it.

_I have a boyfriend :)_

Korra looked back and forth at Asami and Mako. She knew what her future had in store now… she’d now become the bridge between the two lovebirds. History was not going to be fun.

 

**Seventh Grade**

_Mako’s such a dick!_

Korra looked backwards to see Mako flirting with the girl sitting beside him. Asami and him had just broken up a few days ago and he was already ready to find a new girlfriend.

 _He didn’t deserve you._ Korra sighed and erased what she wrote. She wrote something new and folded the paper into a cool box, handing it to Asami discreetly.

_He is. But there’s plenty of fish in the sea._

Asami rolled her eyes. _Cliché much._

_Cliché, but true._

* * *

_I’m sorry :(_

Asami took the note and crumpled it up. Korra had ditched her to go out with some other friends and it was not cool. She wished that her friend could have been truthful with her, but instead she made up a lie and told her that her parents had grounded her.

After a couple of minutes of Korra staring guiltily at Asami, she broke. She sighed and began to write a note. She then shoved it into Korra’s hand, showing her friend that she was still frustrated.

_I forgive you. But you better make up for it. Movie night this weekend?_

_Hell yeah! I’ll even watch The Notebook with you :)_

_You have to make the pillow fort too_

_Deal!_

 

**Eighth Grade**

Korra held in her laughter as she looked at the drawing Asami had done. It was a hilarious drawing of their teacher, Mr. Tenzin. She drew him as a giant lanky man dressed in a wizard’s outfit. It was pretty much Dumbledore, except that he had a large tattoo on his forehead because of his religion.

 _Harry! Did ya put ya name in deh Goblet of Fiya?_ Korra wrote underneath the drawing of Mr. Tenzin.

She handed the paper to Asami and smiled as her best friend smiled. Suddenly a large slim hand slapped against Asami’s desk, causing everyone in the class to jump. Mr. Tenzin grabbed the paper from Asami’s desk and let out a heavy sigh.

“Ladies,” he said sternly. “Drawing is for art class, not math.” They watched as he opened his desk drawer and shoved the paper into it.

 

**Ninth Grade**

_Cute shirt._

Korra blushed as she read the note from Asami. She had just gotten a new tank top and loved the way it looked… and it seemed that Asami liked it too.

_Thanks. You can borrow it sometime if you’d like._

_Not really my style :P But thanks bestie._

_BTW, I have something to tell you._

_What?_

Korra looked seriously at the empty piece of paper. What she was about to write was a big deal and she didn’t want Asami to look at her differently. But she needed her best friend to know the truth.

_I think I like girls… and boys._

Asami’s eyes widened as she looked at the note. She quickly scribbled something in her messy handwriting and threw it back at Korra.

_Really? What makes you think that? I mean I don’t care and I love you no matter what. You know that though._

Korra sighed in relief seeing that her friend didn’t mind that she wasn’t straight.

_I think I like Kuvira_

_You mean the 3rd year captain on your soccer team????!!!??! Like serious af captain?_

_Yeah her…_ Korra had made the varsity soccer team and looked up to her captain. But as the season progressed, she noticed that what she was feeling wasn’t just admiration. She liked Kuvira.

_She’s pretty, but are you sure you like her?_

Asami raised an eyebrow questioningly at her friend.

_Pretty positive._

Ask her out then ;)

_OMFG NO! She’s a 3rd year Asami and I’m just a lowly 1st year_

_Hey you never know unless you try_

 

**Tenth Grade**

_It happened… We did it._

Asami’s jaw dropped as she looked at the page in the notebook. Korra and her had upgraded and now just used a single notebook. They wrote in it looking like they were diligently taking notes, but in reality were chatting with one another.

_After the party!?!?!_

_Not really…_

_AT THE PARTY!?_

_Maybe…_

Asami’s jaw dropped even more if that were possible.

_Wow. Details. I. Need. Details._

Korra rubbed the back of her neck in nervousness. She told Asami everything, but this was a new stepping stone for even them.

_It was awkward at first. But she was really nice about it being my first time and really patient. It felt so fucking good though… like idk how she did it or what she even did… but it was amazing. Like so damn amazing, Asami._

Korra paused and then wrote one more thing before handing the notebook to Asami.

_I love her._

“Really?” mouthed Asami. It wasn’t a real surprise to Asami, considering that the two had now been dating for just under a year.

Korra nodded her head. She snatched the notebook from Asami and then handed it back to her after jotting something down.

_You need to find someone. Then we can go on double dates and do stuff like that :)_

 

**Eleventh Grade**

_Boobs <3 _

_Sometimes I think you’re a middle school boy._

Korra laughed aloud at Asami’s words. Her laughter slowly died down as the teacher looked their way.

_Stats is so fucking boring._

_I like stats :P_

_You just like that Mr. Zuko’s hot._

Korra loved to tease Asami about her little crush.

_It makes me like the class a bit more… yes. But I’d enjoy stats even if he weren’t teaching it._

_Whatever you say Miss Future Engineer._

* * *

_Iroh and I hooked up :\_

_Shouldn’t that be more like ‘IROH AND I HOOKED UP :)’_

_Not really…_

_What happened?_

_It sucked Kor. It was uncomfortable and hurt… I should have waited._

_I’m sorry :( Ice cream + movies + cuddles = Happy Sami :)_

_Sounds good. Your place or mine?_

_Mine?_

_Okay_

 

**Twelfth Grade**

_Your makeup is on point today!_

Asami giggled at the words in their notebook.

_Why thank you <3 _

_You coming to the game tonight?_

_ofc._ Asami hadn’t missed a single soccer game of Korra’s and she wasn’t about to start to.

_Kuvira’s coming. You fine sitting with her?_

_I can deal…_

Korra nodded her head in understanding. Asami and Kuvira didn’t get along anymore, especially after Kuvira had asked to take a break. During that time Korra was a mess and it showed in her school work and sports. Asami just wanted what was best for Korra and she didn’t think Kuvira was that.

_Thanks_

* * *

_You ready for URC???_

Asami smiled looking at the notebook. She and Korra had both been admitted into The University of Republic City, Asami for engineering, Korra for physical therapy.

_OH yeah! We’re gunna rock that place. You and me!_

_Hell yeah! Plus I’m single and ready to fucking mingle._

Korra and Kuvira had broken up midway through the year. Kuvira had cheated on her with some guy named Baatar from the Earth Kingdom. Thus giving Korra a pretty good reason to end their relationship.

_URC won’t know what hit ‘em! PS: I love your haircut <3 _

Korra played with her now short hair with a little blush on her cheeks. “Thanks,” she mouthed.

 

**First Year College**

Asami sighed as she looked at her cellphone. Korra hadn’t texted her in days. Probably having too much fun with her new friends and busy with classes. The two of them hadn’t seen each other in person for the past two weeks either because of their conflicting schedules. Both were busy and really getting into the flow of college.

Asami: _Hope you’ve been well. If you’re free anytime, we should catch up._

Korra: OMG yes. Sorry that I haven’t talked to you in forever. Super busy with classes and soccer

Asami: No problem. I understand

Korra: You must be so busy with your smartypants classes ;)

Asami: I guess so lol.

* * *

Korra: Assami. I neeeeeeddd you. Lik rigyht now

Asami lifted her head from her book and looked at her phone. “What the hell,” she muttered to herself quietly, making sure not to disturb anyone in the library. Not that there were really people to disturb on a Saturday night.

Asami: Where are you?

Korra: Sigma Chai

Asami groaned as she closed her book and stuffed her things into her backpack. She then left the library heading towards the frat houses.

* * *

“Ow ow!” shouted a drunk frat boy as she walked past him. She kept her head down as she walked up to the front door of Sigma Chi, not chai.

The frat boy looked her up and down and shook his head. “You’re pretty, but not in those clothes.”

“I’m hear to get a friend. Can you please let me in to get her.”

“What do I get if I do?”

“Uh,” Asami tightened her grip on the straps of her backpack. “Nothing…”

“How about this. You show me your tits and then I’ll let you in.”

“Hell no!”

“Then no helping your friend.” The frat boy grabbed Asami’s shoulders and turned her away. He then gave her a shove and she stumbled away from the door.

She quickly turned back around. “Fuck you! I need to get my friend and I’m not leaving without her.” She pushed the frat boy trying to get passed him, but he stood strong.

“No titties no entry!” shouted the frat boy as he tried to hold Asami back from getting inside.

Asami held her tongue as she held up her hands in surrender and backed away from the annoying frat boy. “Fine.”

She grabbed the hem of her shirt and gripped it tightly. “You only live once,” she mumbled to herself. She quickly lifted her shirt and her bra along with it. The boys around shouted and whistled as she held her breath.

“ASSSAMI! WHAT THE SHFUCK?!”

Asami opened her eyes to see a very drunk Korra stumbling her way. As soon as she reached her, she tugged her shirt back down and glared at her with glassed over eyes.

“I-I can explain,” stumbled Asami as her friend took her hand and dragged her away.

“Do…. please.”

“He said I couldn’t go in unless I flashed him… and you needed help, so…”

Asami sighed and tried to guide Korra the right way to her dorm.

Korra squinted her eyes, trying to process what Asami had done for her. “You did that for me?” Suddenly Korra’s eyes teared up and she was hugging Asami so tightly that the tall girl could barely breath.

“Of course. I’d do anything for you Korra.”

Korra held Asami an armslength away from herself. “Anything?”

“Mhmm,” hummed Asami.

“Pizza?”

“You’re such a loser.”

 

**Second Year College**

Korra folded up the paper into a little plane. She knew that Asami was going to specialize in aeronautics, so she thought the note fit best in this form. Passing notes had been their thing and she wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.

She sat in front of their apartment, waiting for her best friend to return from her last class of the day. She put the paper plane next to her and fiddled with her hands, trying to not be a nervous wreck. She held her breath as Asami’s motorcycle pulled into the driveway and the sound of the engine ebbed away.

Asami flipped off her helmet, her flowing black locks blowing slightly in the breeze. “What are you doing outside?” she asked as she began to walk towards Korra.

Korra held her tongue and lifted the paper plane. She then threw it towards Asami, landing right at her feet.

Asami furrowed her brow in confusion and bent down to get the paper plane. She unfolded it like she had done with the thousands of other notes Korra had passed her.

_Asami. We’ve known each other since we were eight years old and I have loved every moment of it. I couldn’t imagine my life without you. We’ve gone through our ups and downs, but we’ve always come out of them stronger. I know you just recently came out, but I don’t want to miss this chance and waste another moment. I love you. Not just as a best friend. I love you in every sense. In every way. And I have for a while now. I understand if you don’t feel the same way. But I wanted you to know this. I want you to know that I love you and always will._

Asami held the note tightly in her hand. Her eyes traced over the words ‘I love you’ over and over again, until she got enough courage to look up. Korra was now standing at the front door with a bouquet of fire lilies in her hands. She had that dopey little lopsided grin on and her eyes shimmered in the warm light of the sunset.

Asami dropped her backpack to the ground and sprinted towards Korra. She didn’t give her any warning to what she was about to do. She lept into the air, knowing that Korra would catch her with open arms. She heard a thud as the bouquet fell to the ground. But she also heard a heavy sigh come from Korra as they held one another tightly.

“I love you too,” she whispered into her best friend’s ear. “I love you so much.”

Korra could hear the smile in Asami’s voice. Her hands slid down Asami’s sides to her hips and she stepped slightly back from the slender woman. She looked up at her and smiled as Asami’s hands rose and cupped her face.

Asami pulled Korra towards herself and their lips met in a new, but natural kiss. Butterflies fluttered through both their stomachs as their hearts raced. Everything about this was perfect to them. This was what was meant to be. It may have taken them years and years to get here, but they did.

 

**Third Year College**

Their notes had now progressed, from crumbled papers, notebooks, paper planes, to stickynotes now.

 _Drive safely_ , on Asami’s bike.

 _Good luck love_ , on Korra’s soccer cleat.

 _Don’t work too hard smartypants_ , on a full mug of steaming coffee.

 _Senna and Tonraq called. Call them back loser_ , on Korra’s phone.

 _For you sexy_ , on a gift from Korra.

 _Last night was amazing <3_, on the nightstand next to two pills for Korra’s now very sore body.

 _Boobs <3_, on Asami’s bare chest as she wakes up in the morning.

 _Love you, hehe_ , on Korra’s back as she walks out of the apartment.

 

**Fourth Year College**

Asami smiled as she traced random patterns over Korra’s bare back. They both lay in bed, just enjoying one another’s company.

“I have one last note for you,” whispered Asami lovingly.

Korra turned her head slightly and rested it on the pillow. “And what’s that?”

“You tell me.” At that Asami began to write out a message on Korra’s back. Korra furrowed her brow and worried her lower lip as she tried to focus on what Asami was writing. Asami repeated the message over once more and it slowly began to dawn on the darker woman.

“YES!” Korra shouted suddenly. She sat up and pulled Asami into her arms. She peppered kisses all over her face and neck. Between each kiss she chanted yes.

Asami felt tears of joy slip down her cheeks. “How does after graduation sound?”

“It sounds perfect. So so so perfect.” She kissed Asami’s forehead. “I can’t wait to marry my best friend.”

“I love you.”

Korra pushed Asami back onto the bed and smiled at the woman below her. “I love you too.”


End file.
